Inheritance edited version
by Lady Lara Black
Summary: two years after the death of Sirius Black Harry gets an unexpected gift from the Black estate, Nymphadora Tonks As usual I own nothing, just the plot. The honor goes to JK Rowling
1. The Letter

A/N: A story inspired by the Tonks Slave Challenge by Oldman 543 "inheriting" Tonks, The staying in the same room, going wherever he goes and changing into different women he is attracted to, is part of that challenge the rest is mine. Also I like to point out that Harry just turned seventeen in this fic and Tonks 24. The legal age of consent as I understand it is sixteen so it is not underage in my point of view. If this bothers you at all then you should not be reading this fic. I would also like to point out that there are spoilers for DH in here so if you want to be surprised then you should not be reading this either.

Harry Potter was lying in his Bridal suite waiting for his wife to change out of her dress and come to bed. Wife, he never thought he would ever use that word much less make a woman one. But then again she made it easy for him to love her and want to be with her always. He closed his eyes and went back to when this love affair began…

Harry Potter was standing in the foyer of number four Privet Drive. The Order will be here soon to collect him. His Uncle, Aunt and cousin had already left. He despised them but he would not wish death and torture by Voldemort upon them. He would not have to be in this place much longer, he would be free to live life the way he chose. They guard will be here to take him to the Burrow where his life will begin. He arrives at the burrow after a terrible chase from the Death Eaters. As they arrive they see the pale and shaken face of Mrs. Weasley. Ted and Andromeda Tonks where dead and Tonks herself was gravely ill. They did not know the reason until two days later when Harry received a letter Dumbledore delivered by the current Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimageour, when given what was bequeathed to him in Dumbledore's will; A golden snitch

He still shuddered at the thought of what that letter told

_Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this then my time has come and I have passed beyond the veil. There are so many things that I wished I had said to you, answer questions I knew you would have one day. I gave the important answers vital to your quest but left so much unsaid._

_I can only say that I am a man Harry, one who made mistakes in life and tried to learn from them. Mistakes you will find out soon enough._

_If you are reading this then I have failed to protect a valued Order member , Tonks_

_When you inherited Sirius's possessions you inherited a spell that was cast years ago by a member of the Black family. I am trying everything I know how to break the spell but it is a dark one and I am starting to loose hope. The truth is that I probably will only be able to slow it down for a while instead of just breaking it. _

_I have left Sirius's letter to you in the event that there is nothing I can do to explain what is happening in full detail. _

_You know all you need to know to defeat Voldemort the rest is up to you. _

_Good Luck Harry, Till we meet again._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Harry then opened his godfather's letter with shaky hands.

_Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this then I am no longer with you. I hope that my death was a noble one for the cause taking many of the enemy with me. _

_When I was organizing papers for my will I came across a contract of an old spell. _

_I am not sure who cast it but the intent was clear, to punish my cousin Andromeda for having children with Ted. The spell binds their offspring, Tonks as a slave to the Black family. I do not know why the spell did not work for me, perhaps because I was disowned or that Andromeda was my favorite cousin. This however is not the case for my legal heir. The spell takes effect at your 17__th__ birthday or 7 weeks after my death. The spell will put several things in effect that cannot be altered in any way: Tonks can never leave your side Tonks must share your room. , Tonks DNA will shift including a house elf binding her to the House of Black and in essence to you_

_I tried to break it but I could not without causing serious injury possibly even death. Tonks will be ill for a few days before your birthday as the DNA moves through her body her body making the change complete. . As far as I know it will not effect her abilities as a Metamorphmagus. _

_From what I can gather the spell will be activated when you give her a name and an order. If you do not then one of two things could happen. She will go mad and die or she could fall in the hands of the eldest living Black relative whom is my cousin Bellatrix._

_I do not like this any more than you do but I know that you will treat her fairly, that is all that can be done. Please tell Tonks I love her and I am sorry._

_Take care of that old Werewolf for me will ya? He probably will be a big old mess without me._

_Don't grieve for me Harry for I will always be with you._

_See you in the next life_

_Sirius_

Harry sat in total shock. It was almost nearing the deadline of the spell he would have to act soon. How could this happen to his friend? How could he hurt her like that? How dare they put him in a position of hurting her to save her life!

Harry went upstairs to Tonks immediately knowing the urgency of the situation.

He crept softly to the room that he knew Tonks used at the Burrow trying to pull up

enough courage to tell her the truth. He found Ginny wiping her face with a cold cloth whispering encouraging words to her. She was on the bed in an old 'Weird Sisters' T-shirt and underwear with an old robe thrown over. Her face was paler than usual, her pink hair faded to a dark blond color her eyes where half shut. He greeted Ginny and asked to talk to Tonks alone. He was too tired for explanations he knew the Order would explain it all to her.

Harry did not know if it was the fact that she registered movement or that she somehow felt her master was near, but she opened her blueish-grey eyes to look up at him.

"Wotcher Harry" she says weakly. Harry sits at her bedside softly not to disturb her too much. "Hi Tonks. I have something to tell you and there is no nice way to say it."

Fighting back tears Harry explains the situation and why she is ill. " I am so sorry Tonks but there is no other choice, Dumbledore said so. Please forgive me. Your name from now on will be Lilith. Your first command will be to stop being sick." Tonks also was fighting back tears but she seemed to accept it. At the sound of her naming and command her eyes lit up with a green glow. She regained her healthy appearance and her normal pink hair. Harry could not stand it any more he lays his head on her chest and cries, for her damaged life and the uncertainty of their future.


	2. Master Harry

The entire Order was in shock over the new development between Harry and Tonks. They all where blindsided by this news, especially Remus who knew Sirius so well, wondered how many more secrets he kept from him.

Hermione was especially furious since she always felt for the plight of house-elves. Now one of her closest female friends was being subjected worse that the house -elf. It was obvious that she was to be a slave in all ways in the language of the letter, which turned her stomach, and thankful that Harry would not hurt her like that.

Harry did not leave Tonks room, for two days as she recuperated fully. He would not do anything to make her get out of bed prematurely and he did not want to face the Order, not with so many friends of Tonks in there who could cause him great pain without breaking a sweat.

Ginny would come in with food but would not look at him either, He couldn't blame her, but it did hurt. He never stopped loving her, he only left her to ensure her safety. If only things where different.

He slept on the floor close enough contact to keep her well but far enough to give her privacy. He did not talk to her since he explained the situation and he cried in her chest. When he recovered he could not look at her, the pain she must be going through must be overwhelming. Her parents died and she got sick a byproduct of a curse that was not her fault but she was now stuck with that will most likely ruin the rest of her life.

Finally on his birthday he heard the spring of the bed and Tonks got up. She got up more confidently, and more determined.

"Master you have been on the floor for two days, your back must be hurting you. Come lay down in my bed for a while"

Bloody Hell she called him master. "It is alright Lilth do you feel better?" he asked

"Never felt better master" she replied. He groaned "Harry, Lilth, call me Harry."

"Ok Master Harry" They soon heard a soft knock at the door. He saw that her robe was still untied and he tied it for her to make her decent for whoever was knocking.

Remus poked his head in, "feel like a visitor?"

"I am going to the kitchen, if she gets sick I will come back."

He ran out before Remus could say anything.

He hoped to get there before anyone got up, but he was at the Burrow, there was always someone up early.

"Good morning Harry dear! Happy Birthday breakfast?" Mrs. Weasley asked as he entered the kitchen.

'There is nothing good or happy about today." He replied. At Mrs. Weasley shocked and hurt face, he felt more ashamed that he ever did. "I'm sorry. I just do not fell happy today. I never really liked my birthdays now I hate it even worse now that a birthday binds a friend to me as a slave for life. I am old enough to get killed and kill. "He put his hands to his temples and started to massage them, trying to relieve the headache that was starting to form. " old enough to get lied to by the people that I trusted the most."

" I guess I am not as hungry as I thought I be" before fleeing into the backyard garden.

He wished he could wake up and this nightmare could be over. That he did not "inherit" one of his friends.

He was asked by Dumbledore to tell no one about the Hecrouxs and their hunt for them except for Ron and Hermione. Now with the new situation he would probably have to take her with him most likely bruising Ron's delicate ego. Ron was his mate but he could not help but get irritated at him for his irrational jealously sometimes. He could sense that Hermione would agree but give a long speech about S.P.E.W.

He was not looking forward to finding out what Dumbledore meant by his mistakes. He already knew more that he wanted to know about the whole thing.

He heard a noise behind him and he saw Remus coming up the path to him. " I was wanting to talk to you too Harry. Do you mind if I sit down?" Harry just nodded.

"First I wanted to say Happy Birthday and I wanted to let you know if you wanted to talk to me about this you could."

"To be honest Remus I am surprised that you are not ready to hit me right now" His mentor looked startled at that one "why would I want to do that?"

Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes. " I know you have feelings for Tonks Remus, not really a secret around here. This inheritance bit is demeaning to her, and of course you would have every right to hate me or hit me, whatever you want to do."

"I don't hate you Harry, I could never do that. The relationship between Tonks and I has been greatly exaggerated. Yes I care about her and her wellbeing, but things where not going to work out between us we where too different. Anyway if anyone where to "inherit" Tonks I am glad it was you. You are a decent person Harry I know that you will not hurt her"

"But I did hurt her Remus! I turned her into a house –elf, a mindless bloody servant! She even called me master! That is totally opposite to what she is! She is a strong independent woman! An Auror for Merlin's sake! The youngest member of the Order! Now she lost everything to be by my bloody side!" exclaimed Harry clearly emotional at the situation.

"This is not your fault Harry stop acting like it is! Sirius wanted everything he had to go to you. He wanted the madness of the House of Black to end! To break the cycle to give it to someone who would use the resources for good! Granted he should have told you about this much sooner but what is done is done! All you can do now is protect her from their crazy relatives. If you refuse her by rights she will go to the oldest living relative and that is Bellatrix Lestrange. You would be damming her to a fate worse than death and you know it!

"Why? Why do they hate her so much to do something so horrible to her? She is of the same blood! How can they do that to family?"Harry buried his face in his hands and rocked back and forth " Why?" Why us? Why another responsibly on my shoulders? I am so bloody tired Remus" his cracking voice muffled by his hands.

The older man put his arm around him and hugged him in a fatherly way "I don't know Harry. It is unfathomable to me how they could hate so blindly things that are different from them. However you can change things when you take the title. Make it different, something Sirius could be proud of. If know Nymphadora, sorry Lilith she would not blame this on you at all. Go talk to her yourself if you don't believe me. And for whatever it's worth, we will not leave you until it's over."

Leave it to Remus to know what to say, Harry did not know what he would do if he lost him.

"Your right Remus thank you." Said Harry as he wiped his eyes and went to find his friend.

She was just sitting there in the way he left her "Hello Lilith Can we talk?"

She shrugs and points to the bed next to her. " I want you to be honest Lilith, how do you feel about all this Consider it an order if it helps."

"I feel odd like something has just switched on in my brain. It sucks that it happened but if Sirius or Dumbledore could have done something they would have. They know a lot of stuff. And I could be worse off than being with you. My job at the Ministry was getting tedious and the Death Eaters own it so it is no big loss. I could be a big help to you with everything I learned. It still would be doing Order business by sticking by you making sure you where ok."

Harry was surprised that she knew exactly what he was obsessing over. She smiled as if she was reading his mind. She pointed to the window. " I heard everything, anyone could hear it. You where not exactly quiet about it." She said with a small smile.

"I'm sorry about your Mum and Dad I did not know them but from I heard they where good people."

" I am sad that they are gone, I wish I knew why." Said Tonks tears filling her eyes.

He awkwardly put his arm around her and she put his head on his shoulder. Just then Harry's stomach started to rumble. " You are hungry allow me to summon you something."

Damn he forgot in his obsessing that he did not actually eat anything. Now Tonks will fuss over him like Mrs. Weasley or worse. Before he had a chance to react. She summed him eggs, beacon, and a mug of tea. She was just staring at him, like any chief would, waiting to see if he would like it. He took a bite and smiled it was wonderful. He took a sip of tea and found it the way he always liked it white with three sugars. She smiled a brilliant smile she really was beautiful now that he thought about it. "Come and eat Lilith you most be hungry too" She shrugged and sat next to him and ate only a little and insisted that he ate the rest .

Mrs. Weasley would not be swayed he would have a celebration for his seventeenth birthday a day after. She argued that it was a significant year, and that she was planning it for months and everyone was already invited. There was no stopping that woman when she had something in her mind. The party was lovely really all his friends where there, and he got presents that he never expected but loved:

Hagrid gave him a pouch that went around his neck to carry important possessions

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gave him a watch that once belonged to Bill,Ron gave him a wizarding chess set, Hermione gave him a sneakoscope, Fred and George gave him a years certificate to their shop for any item at any price, Kingsley gave him self shuffling cards, and Remus gave him a ring, with a stag, a dog a doe, and a wolf engraved in it.

When Harry looked at the doe questioningly he shrugged said "It was your mother's patronous." Harry was just too stunned for words he just slipped it on. " They would be proud Harry never forget that." Besides Tonk's forgiveness, this gift meant the most to him. He was truly blessed to have his father's oldest friend by his side to give him advice, and support.

Two days later Lillth's parents were put to rest, with him among the small group of attendants. He knew what it was like not to be able to really say goodbye to loved ones, he did not want to do that to her also.

Harry figured that from him going to the kitchen and garden when Tonks was still inside

that the words "stay by your side" where not literal. He managed to figure out a safe distance from her to give her the privacy she needed to put her family to rest. Harry could fell a sense of dread fill his stomach knowing that the final confrontation between him and Voldemort was drawing even nearer.


	3. The Wedding

She was the same Tonks except she was not clumsy anymore and like any house elf shunned the use of clothes. Harry had to order her to wear simple things like a sundress to avoid offending the order or the members of the Weasley family.

He still blushes with shame every time he thinks of the instance where his relationship with Tonks stopped being platonic. It was two days after his party when Tonks laid her mother and father to rest. His Lilith grieving and broken and begged him to stay with her that night. He felt like a complete cad but she was in grief and he was her friend so he allowed her in his bed for comfort. She went to bed wearing nothing but g-string underwear. It allowed him to fell the softness against his side made his body react and harden painfully. So much so he turned away from her to hide it. She senses it and asked,"Master Harry did I do something wrong?" he heard her asked with confusion and hurt in her voice.

"No Lilith you did nothing wrong". At her confused expression he added, "I never woke up with a girl much less a woman before."

Tonks looked at him and his body and it dawned on her what the problem was.

"I see. If I may, Master Harry, I think I can help with your problem".

Bugger. He was going to Hell for this. But it was so uncomfortable he needed release. He closed his eyes in submission. Tonks took this as cue and untied his pajama strings and used her tongue and mouth to give him much needed relief. After a moment he asked, "Are you alright Lilith?"

"Yes. Why do you look so sad Master Harry?" asked the witch confused at the sight of his tears.

"I took advantage of the situation. You are my friend and I treated you no better than a whore". He replied with shame

She laid her head on his shoulder "I wanted to master Harry, you did not take advantage. Please don't cry."

"I order you to always tell me the truth Lilith, never do something that you think I want you don't want to do it and use the word no when I do something you don't want. I never want to be the kind to force a woman."

"Of course Master Harry" she replied as she wiped his tears away with her soft hand.

***

Harry knew he had to talk Hermione and Ron about the new glitch in their plan. Originally it was the three of them that would destroy the artifacts that made Voldemort invincible known as Horcruxes. Now that Tonks was irrevocably bound to him, he had no choice but take her with them. He was not at all looking forward to telling Ron this. He was Harry's best friend and he loved him like a brother, but he could be so immature and childish sometimes. Ron was always prone to insecurity over Harry's popularity. He no doubt would feel like he was being pushed over for someone else and not feel important anymore. Hermione was especially outraged at this situation, one of her best friends was made into a slave. It made her want to double her long battle to free house-elves and have them fairly treated. She was so dedicated to this that she created the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare or S.P.E.W. He was not at all surprised when Ron was outraged at the idea

" She is not part of the plan! Dumbledore entrusted this task to us three alone!" replied the red haired boy.

Harry did not take kindly to that at all."Ron you selfish prat! If I leave her behind I kill her or drive her mad!"

Ron looked to Hermione for support, for she was staying silent. "Don't you look to me for support Ronald Weasley! Tonks is our friend! It is disgusting that you choose our original plan over her wellbeing! You make me sick!" Ron red-faced left the attic room where they where talking without another word.

Ron would not speak to them for the remaining weeks that they where at the burrow preparing for and attending the Wesaley/Delacour wedding. Harry never stopped being amazed at Hermione's genius. She had charmed her small diamond encrusted purse to be bottomless and expandable to carry many items that they would need a tent, polyjuice potion, spell books and the like. She had put Harry's things and Tonks things in there in the eventually that they would have to leave quickly.

Tonks was not oblivious to the tension and was saddened that she would come between the three friends. "I am sorry Master Harry for causing such trouble." She finally said the night before the wedding. They where laying in bed together in their usual bed cloths, Harry had an old pair of pajama pants and Tonks was in her underwear.

"This is not your fault Lilith, it is Ron's for being such a berk. You have done nothing wrong."

"Is that all that is bothering you Master Harry?"

Harry sighed. She was so good at reading him in the short time that they where together.

"It's Ginny. We were involved last year but I broke it off to protect her. When you had taken ill she was distraught and we where very close to sleeping together if Mrs. Weasley did not come in looking for her. After I received the letter explaining what happened to you she has been cold to me, like it was my fault you are in this situation. I don't blame her for being angry at what happened to you but it still hurts."

She kisses him softly as a comforting gesture that after a while began rather heated. She tasted like blueberries and tea, and chocolate. A strange combination but still arousing. All thoughts of being noble left his mind when her expert tongue was exploring his mouth. Somewhere in his hazy mind he registered that he was no longer kissing Tonks, he was kissing Ginny. He let his mind and emotions go as he finally was able to express what he was feeling to her. He was elated when she responded in kind and showed no ill will. When he recovered he took her into his arms and laid her sweaty form against his side. After they both catching his breath he asked, "Did I hurt you?"

'No master Harry" her reply startled him back to reality.

"Get some rest Lilith it will be a long day tomorrow". He said while shedding silent tears for taking advantage of her once again.

***

It was a beautiful August day when the wedding of Bill and Fluer took place.

Tonks used her powers to put a type of charm that acted the same way as polyjuice potion that had him looking like Ron's brother. They introduced him as a Weasley distant cousin Barny. The wedding guests included Victor Krum, and Roger Davis who attended with Cho Chang.

Hermione looked very lovely in a Lilac colored dress matching heels and hair straight and shiny. Tonks was looking especially beautiful in a pink halter dress and long blond hair. He could see Remus looking at the pair oddly then turn to talk to Luna and her father as they arrived. "Harry have you seen Ron?" ask Hermione as she approached him.

"No Hermione I didn't." he said with a sigh. Poor Hermione was still upset over their fight and hoped that Ron would see reason. Ron however was never the logical or rational one, and had still acted as he and Hermione carried the plague. Harry wanted Ron to come with him, he was still his best friend and he needed his support.

"He will come around Hermione. I just hope he gets over it before we have to go, I would hate to leave him"

Just then they saw a Lynx appear in the middle of the party speaking in Kingsley's voice:

" The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming." *

Tonks did not hesitate one moment. She grabbed Harry, Hermione, and Hermione's purse and Disapperated them away.

Tonks Apprated them to a neighborhood that was foreign to both Harry and Hermione. At the end of a little street there was a beautiful old manor house where she invited them. In response to their confused faces she said, "This is Shaklebot House, the house where Kingsley grew up in. He said once that it was protected with anti black magic charms. He always told me if I was in trouble to use it".

"I would say that we are in trouble" replied Hermione. "I hope Kingsley and everyone else is ok".

The house was spacious with high ceilings with a living room that had comfortable chairs and a fireplace, a kitchen that could fit twenty people a dinning room that could sit fifty people with antique furniture. They where sitting in the living room trying to decide what to do next after they changed out of their best cloths.

"Master Harry where did you plan on starting your quest?" asked Tonks

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. " When she first woke up she called me master and I asked her to call me Harry. She has been calling me Master Harry ever since" he replied with a Weasley worthy blush.

"I only know what I need to do Lilith not where to start. There wasn't enough time." Said Harry.

"What was the last thing that you did Master Harry?" asked Tonks in a curious tone.

"I went with Dumbledore to find the locket Hecrux. Only it was a fake, the real one stolen by someone called RAB"

" Hecrux? Is that why we are unable to kill him Master Harry?"

'Yes Lilith it is. That is what Dumbledore wanted us to do for him before he was killed."

She looked thoughtful for a moment and said "The only RAB that I know of Master Harry, was Sirius's younger brother Regulus Arcturus Black."

Harry and Hermione both looked at each other shocked. Why didn't they think of that?

"It sounds like it could be possible, Regulus was a death eater. The only way to know for sure would go and ask Kreacher about it" replied Hermione after she got over her shock.

"In the morning I guess we can sleep here until all the chaos has died down." Replied Harry reasonably.


	4. The Grim old place

Afterward Harry was busying himself with getting his things ready for the next day and then walked in the bathroom where Tonks was brushing her teeth.

" Am I imagining things or did Remus look at us strangely at the wedding reception today?" asked Harry

"He heard us last night" she replied calmly after she spit in the sink still in her sundress while he had his jeans on.

_Of course werewolf hearing, he must think him a bastard right now._

"Does it bother you that he knows?" he asked quietly.

"No Master Harry. Does it bother you?" she asked.

"Remus is the closest thing toa father that I have left. It would bother me if he saw me in a bad light" said the young man not looking her in the eye.

"We did nothing wrong last night Master Harry. Why would Remus not see you in a good light?" asked the witch in a confused tone.

"I took advantage of the situation again last night" he said so low that she barley heard him.

Tonks went to him and tilted his face up so he would meet her eyes

"As I recall I am the one who took advantage of you Master Harry. Can you say otherwise?" she asked.

After a long pause he replied "No"

"Then you did nothing wrong last night Master Harry. Remus could not see you in a bad light" she said in a very matter of fact tone.

She could see that something else was bothered him. 'What is it Master Harry?"

" Seeing Cho at the wedding made me realize how much I really miss her." He replied sadly.

"I can be her if you want Master Harry. You know I can be anything you want me to be."

She said her face earnest. He sighed. He knew he gave the order not to do or say anything she did not want to do and she seemed to honestly want to help. He still felt apprehensive like he was still taking advantage of the situation somehow. But deep down he had to admit having sex with Tonks as Ginny made him feel better even if it was not really she. His relationship with Ginny did not end up as badly as his relationship with Cho. He sighed and rubbed his simply nodded his acceptance and watched with a sense of awed fascination as his Lilith turned into his ex-girlfriend Cho. His hand seemed to move on it's own, to her hair, lips hips and finally her zipper. He pullled it down slow to give her enough time to say no if she chose to. Instead of saying no she took his hand and led him to the bedroom to exersise his grief over Cho.

The next day after the group ate their breakfast they entered Grimmauld Place to find answers. Everything was as it was after the Order was forced to leave it with the exception of Moody's added a charm that he hoped would keep Snape away in the form of Dumbledore.

Harry felt Tonks hand slip into his as he walked around the old Black home. Harry always thought of his godfather Sirius when he came here, it was his house. Now it was his house, along with everything he ever owned. Harry gave Tonks hand a squeeze before he left her and entered his godfather's old room. Sirius's room was a reflection of his rebellious spirit so unlike his younger brother who was so loyal to the family values. It was irionc how Sirius had so many friends in his rebellion, while Regulus seemed to have only the house- elf Kreacher.

Harry hit his forehead with his hand angry at himself for not thinking of the obvious person to ask.

"KREACHER!"

The conversation that they had with Kreacher confirmed Tonk's belief that Regulus was R.A.B. He also told them that he was the one that hide the locket in the first place and was ordered to switch it back and destroy it. He was full grief and rage at himself for not being able to tell Mrs. Black what happened to Regulus and unable to destroy then said that he hid the locket when it was disposed in the rubbish sacks. He showed obvious furry when he told them fellow order member Mundugus Fletcher stole it from him.

"Dung could be anywhere by now. How are we supposed to find him?" asked Hermione to no one in particular.

" I will find him for you master" replied Kreacher. " I will go and help him master Harry" Tonks replied, obvious distrust in her tone.

They were gone for three whole days, he was starting to really worry. But finally on the fourth day Tonks and Kreacher came back with the dog eyed thief.

"What the Bloody Hell is going on?"

Harry explained the situation and demanded that he tell them what he did with the locket. He was not very forthcoming till Kreacher started to hit him over the head with a frying pan several times while Tonks was holding him down. Harry while believed it what was he deserved, called them off so he could talk about the hecrux.

"I was caught a while ago selling goods without a license and they where stolen. I gave it as a bribe to this toad faced woman so I did not have to go to Azkaban"

Harry and Hermione looked stunned at the development, there was no doubt that he meant Umbridge.

***

While they where deciding how to approach the problem they heard a noise at the front entrance of the house. Tonks went to investigate and moments later returned with their ex Professor Lupin.

Harry raised his wand and pointed it at him. "When we had tea in your office was it tea leaves or tea bags?"

"It is alright master Harry, it is Remus, he proved it to me earlier" said Tonks

"That is alright, as his Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher I would be disappointed if he let me in without hesitation, as I recall there were tea bags." Replied the ex professor.

" What brings you here Remus?" asked Hermione over butterbeer that Tonks summoned for them.

" I needed to find you, to warn you". He produced the newspaper that named Harry as the most wanted criminal by the Ministry, Hermione wanted for her absence from the required registry for Muggle born wizards and witches, and the price on Tonks head for her part in aiding known criminals.

"Wanted for stealing magic? That is ridiculous!" exclaimed Hermione.

Harry bitter said "With all this power why not declare himself the minister of magic?"

Remus let out an uncharacteristic bitter laugh.

"He doen't need to Harry. He has the current Minister of Magic under his control. In essence he owns the Ministry. He is content to use legal power to his own ends, all the while making the world believe that he is still in hiding while he is hiding in plain sight. "

"BLOODY HELL" Harry took the paper from Hermione's shocked hands, an act to legalize the execution of dangerous werewolves with Remus at the top of the list and Professor Snape named Headmaster of Hogwarts, he didn't know what was worse.

"Snape is head of Hogwarts! What the fuck will that achieve?!"

Hermione was still in so much shock she did not correct him on language as she normaly would. It was Remus that answered " In the past a parent had the right to choose if they want to home school their children or send them to a magical school. With the decree that all Emglish wizards need to attend Hogwarts he has his eye on all the population, weeding out the… undesirables"

"We have to take Remus with us Harry. I know that it was just supposed to be just Ron you and myself but we changed things for Tonks. I think we can so we can change things again, besides I can't figure this all out on my own" voice cracking from the worry and the stress. Tonks put her arm around her and gave her a hug.

"I want to, Merlin knows I would love Remus with us. The hard fact is that we have no supplies to make wolfsbane or anything else that would help with his problem"

"Master Harry if I may, I could charm the areas around him and stay up with him as a wolf if it is truly what you want". Replied his Lilith without missing a beat.

Bloody Hell, he was completely forgetting how powerful a house-elf could be. Dobby had demonstrated this in his second year when he charmed Quiddich balls, sealed the platform 3 3/3 and protected him from Lucius Malfoy's rage buy throwing him down some stairs.

"If it is not too much for you to handle Lilith, and if it what Remus wants" said Harry in a careful tone

"No problem at all Master Harry". Said the pink haired witch

" I would love to, besides your father would come back and have my skin if I let anything happen to you" said Lupin his good natured tone returning to his voice.

"I guess we need to fill you in. How much do you know about Hecruxes?"


	5. The past comes back

One Month later

The group decided that the best place to corner Umbridge would be the Ministry of magic, and that was darn near impossible to break into. In the month that passed they gathered Remus's things and trace the security measures, get them passes and get the hairs needed for the polyjuice (except for Tonks of course) to break in. Tonks demonstrated powerful magic that she did not even need a wand to do. She Apperated them without effort, performed great telekinetic defensive spells, and was wonderful in charms that protected them from Remus when he transformed.

It worked well until Remus was taken for the Ministry worker that he was impersonating and was arrested for being married to a muggle born. If they didn't have Tonks on their side, they probably would not have made it out at all.

***

Five Months Later

They decided that after all the dead ends Godric Hollow would have the answer. A prospect that left Harry excited ant terrified. Godric Hollow was the best place they could think of to find the missing sword, but he also dreaded to be on the spot were he was made an orphan. He could also sense the darkening mood from Remus; the place obviously haunted him as well. Harry never asked him where he was when his parents died, he never thought to ask him.

"It was a full moon, I had to stay at a safehouse the Order created for me. I did not know till after I recovered what had happened." He answered when Harry plucked up the courage to ask him. Poor Remus if he had seen what happened he would have not believed Sirius capable of the crime he was imprisoned for.

Hermione found the graveyards of Godric Hollow where the Dumbledores and the Potters were buried. They were normal graves except for the engravings,

' Where your treasure is there would your heart be also'**

'The last Enemy that will be destroyed is death' ***

Remus gave a brave face but Harry could tell that the trip was as emotionally draining as it was for him.

"Do you know where they were killed?" he asked so softly that Remus barely heard him. He simply nodded and led them to a small farmhouse in the outskirts of town. The people of Godric Hollow left it as it was as a monument to the Potters. Hermione and Tonks stood back and let Remus and Harry have some privacy.

It was when Remus finally broke down. Harry just held him as he wept for one of his best friends and wife.

"There was nothing you could have done Remus. I think wherever they are they know this."

"I'm sorry Harry. I am the one that should be comforting you. These were your parents your greatest loss..."

"Don't be stupid Remus. He was your family too, you have every right to be upset about dad's death".

On the stone were hand written messages of support for Harry, the only known survivor of the killing curse. Harry could see Remus stiffen and turn around. There at the top of the Hill stood a figure.

"Remus do you think that is Babshot?" Harry whispered to his ex -professor.

"It is quite possible Harry. Go on I will follow you. We can't let our guards down, especially now" Remus whispered back to him.

Harry nodded and followed the old woman to his house where it was a trap. Harry did not see Hermione or Remus, or Tonks come to his rescue. He was bitten by the snake and relieved through Voldemort's eyes the death of his parents and his attempted murder.

When he woke up two days later he was told that Remus had followed as he said he would, Tonks Hermione followed when they heard Remus shout. There was a battle with the snake, Tonks held it firm while Remus killed it. While this was happening Hermione got Harry away with a hovering charm. The locket Hecrux had hung onto him and was draining him of energy so Hermione was forced to burn it off. Remus and Tonks managed to survive unscathed. He could see the fear in Hermione's eyes when she told him how he channeled Voldemort and actually hovered above his bunk laughing like a mad man.

They rested in the forest of Dean for two days until Harry was able to move again with Tonks refusing to leave his side.

****

Harry sat up on the floor of the tent watching Tonks organize their things for their trip to the next location.

"Lilith come here and sit with me" he said worried tone. When she sat down he asked

"Thank you for saving me Lilith. Did you get hurt at all?"

"No Master Harry" was he reply.

"We at least destroyed one other Hecurux. I wish I knew where the sword of Gryffindor is, so I can destroy the locket once and for all."

"Don't worry Master Harry, Hermione and Remus will sort it out. You just lay back and rest" she said pushing him down again and laying next to him and put her head on his heart. He felt his heart beat faster as she laid her head there. His feeling for her has deepened considerably over the months that they have spent together. He felt deep feelings for women before but never what he was told was love. He was so confused at his feelings and was unsure of what to do about them.

The next evening…

Hermione gave Harry a copy of the book "Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore for Harry to read. It outlined many disturbing facts about Dumbledore when he was young

Dumbledore was hungry for power and believed in wizard supremacy,

Was obsessed with the Deathly Hallows and was best friends with the dark Wizard Gellert Grindelwald, and was responsible for the three way duel that killed his sister Arianna. Harry was stunned, this was not at all the Dumbledore he knew.

Then it occurred to him what the letter must have meant. He wanted to tell him this, his mistakes and how sorry he was that he made them. It truly was humbling to see that the great wizard Dumbledore was a man, who like most men made mistakes that haunted them for the rest of their lives.

While he was pondering this shocking news, he saw in the corner of his eye a silver doe.

It appeared to be some sort of patronus, but where was it coming from and by whom?

He went to the tent and got Remus and told him what he saw. Remus was stunned. "A doe was your mother's patronus."

"Could it be some sort of sign?" asked Hermione

"It is possible; or it could also be another trap. It would be best if we all go." They packed their things and Tonks Apperated them to where Harry saw the doe. It was a lake that was frozen over. As they draw closer they see that the sword that they have been looking for has been frozen at the bottom of the lake.

"Merlin's Beard it's the sword!" exclaimed Harry. "I better get it Harry, my body can tolerate the cold better. " said Remus removing his jacket and shoes. "Be careful Remus" whispered Hermione greatly worried. He smiled at her reassuringly and dove in. All was well until something was keeping him locked in place. Then it occurred to Harry that Remus had the Locket on and he was drowning. Without hesitation Harry dove into the water and pulled the locket of Remus. Harry could feel it coming around his own neck and squeezing and then darkness…

He woke up in a strange place that was smoky black like it would disappear at any moment. Then he saw the familiar dark hair and smirk of his late godfather Sirius

"Sirius" he ran and attempted to give him a bear hug but he went right through.

"You can't hug me because I am dead you are not, well not yet anyway" he replied to Harry's confused expression.

"Where are we?"

"There are many places between life and death and this is only one. It is the only way I can talk to you without them," tilting his head upward, "hearing. You are on the right track Harry, don't other things distract you. Also I wanted to say to save Tonks, you need to follow your mother's example. Always follow your instincts Harry no matter what you see and hear." He paused and then said " I have to go now, I hear them moving. Do tell Remus to cut the rubbish about his unworthiness and embrace himself or all will be lost". Sirius then put his hand on his heart, he could see the mist rise, and feel strong hands on his heart and soft lips on his mouth. He opened his eyes and he was on the ice bank with Remus and Tonks performing CPR. He felt the water in his lungs erupting and turning to his side to spit it out. As he lies on his side he saw that the sword was rescued on the bank then he losses consciousness again.

Unknown hours later…

When he woke again he was in the tent with Tonks laying at his side again. Her hair had reverted to her natural color her full lips parted, breath easy. She looked so beautiful, like an angel. He moved quietly not to wake her to go and talk to Remus who was on guard duty that evening.

They had received word that Fleur and Bill quietly married and were expecting their first child.

The group was happy for the couple but Harry knew it brought up the painful truth that legally Remus could not marry and have a child.

He saw him sitting on a rock with Hermione next to him. They were having an intense argument. Harry only suspected that they were falling in love, now the argument seemed to confirm it.

"Hermione how many times do I have to tell you? I am too old too poor, and most importantly too dangerous for you. How could I live with myself if something happened to you?"

'What rubbish! You would never hurt me! Fleur didn't care! They are married now and expecting their first child! "

"It is not the same! He is only part werewolf! I am full one with all the dangers and stigmas attached!" He then suddenly stopped. He must have heard Harry coming.

Hermione turned and saw Harry gave a horrified gasp and ran away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt. Maybe you should go after her" Harry mumbled embarrassed.

Remus ran his fingers through his now shoulder length hair and sighed. "It's alright Harry. There is no point in going over that again. What you must think of me…"

"Who am I to judge you? You know very well what I am doing with Tonks. Anyway that is not what I needed to talk to someone about"

He then told him about Sirius.

Then he said in a no nonsense tone

"I don't know if it was real or not but I do agree with one thing. You need to stop thinking of yourself as unworthy. You never asked to be a werewolf, you were bitten at six years old. Through everything you kept your kindness and compassion in the face of prejudice and hate. If anyone deserves to be wanted or loved it's you. If it is with Hermione so be it."

" It never ceases to amaze me how like your father you are." He said after a long pause.

"Remus do you think it happened?" Harry asked in a lost child like voice

"Knowing Sirius it probably did, he never was one for the rules." Remus replied with a laugh.

"I think I love her Remus, I probably am going to be damned for it but I think I do."

Harry said with his head in his hands.

Remus put his arm around Harry and said," There is nothing wrong with being in love Harry. If you are happy with Tonks you have my blessing. As for knowing for sure that is love, you always know when you feel in deep in your soul. These things always do sort themselves out."

"I really hate when people say that It does not help at all" replied Harry in a bitter tone.

Remus chuckled "I know I hated it when my mother said that. However it is the truth. I thought I loved Tonks and that we were meant to be. I quickly found out that it was not the case."

He sighed. Harry did not have to tell him in words. His demeanor told him that he was in love with Hermione.

Harry patted him on the shoulder in what he hoped was a comforting manner.

Remus gave Harry a shaky smile and gave Harry a fatherly hug then said "Now let's get rid of that ugly piece of jewelry"

Harry gave laugh and nodded.

' Where your treasure is there would your heart be also' Deathly Hollows p325

'The last Enemy that will be destroyed is death' Deathly Hollows p.328


	6. My dear Tonks

After some time Harry decided the only way to open the locket was Parseltongue.

Harry spoke the words while Remus was standing ready with the sword. The locket however did not give up without a fight.

The piece of Voldemort appeared in corporal form as his younger self, taunting Remus with all his fears and doubts.

First was the figures of Harry's parents damning him for not being there for them,

Then was Sirius taunting him for doubting him and allowing him to die,

The figures of Remus's own parents calling him animal, wishing that he died that night when he was six rather than bring disgrace to the family

Lastly was Hermione saying that she preferred Harry the famous figure compared to a poor dirt animal.

"Don't listen Remus, you are stronger than he is! Do it!" shouted Harry

He saw Hermione and Tonks run from the tent in their old winter jackets to them when they heard the voices.

"Don't listen Remus I don't think that of you, I love you. We all do," said Hermione

"You can do this Remus stay strong" replied Tonks

With this show of love and confidence Remus was able to hack the locket in half. There was a bright light and an unnatural scream then all was silent once more.

Remus fell to his knees by the strain of it and Hermione ran to him and held him to her.

Harry felt that they probably needed to be alone so he took Tonk's hand and brought her back to their tent. She took his boots off then her own before they laid down in what was now their bunk. She had a sweater and an old pair of jeans on, he also was in jeans and sweater. He had to command her to wear these warmer cloths now that they where in the month of December. He shivered at the thought of her walking around half-naked in the snow.

She began to change to her usual colored hair when he said "no Lilith leave it as it is"

She looked startled at his request. She finally asked "Why master Harry when I look so much better without it?"

"Don't you know you are beautiful as you are?" he asked in all honesty.

She just shook her head no.

"You are, probably the most beautiful woman I ever come across.

You don't need to change what you look like all the time, it really not needed."

She leaned over and kissed him passionately All thoughts of being noble once again left his mind when her expert tongue was exploring his mouth, the last coherent thought was that he was making love to his Lilith.

According to Remus the marks they had found on his parents' graves and the Dumbledores were the mark of the Deathly Hollow originally owned by the Peverell brothers. The last few months were full of the debate over if the Deathly Hollows should be part of their quest, stalling them considerably. Harry's visions were getting more and more terrifying, Voldemort was enraged at the loss of his pet and was on the hunt that would for something that would make him more powerful. These visions would come to his mind even if he tried to block them out, terrifying them all.

Harry and Hermione were at odds at how to proceed. Hermione wanted to go to the school to look for the other Hecruxes while Harry wanted to look for the Deathly Hollows, he was convinced that it would be the best weapon against Voldemort.

They were having their usual fight over it and Harry spoke his name out loud, and out of nowhere four or five Death Eaters surrounded them lead by Fenrir Grayback.

Harry did not know where Tonks and Remus were but he was thankful that they did not get caught.

He was thrown in the Malfoy cellar with Luna and a broken and defeated Mr. Ollivander and the goblin Griphook. He could see that Bellatrix was out of her mind with worry when she saw that he had the Gryffindor sword with them. She grabbed Hermione for information and threw him down the stairs to the cellar. It was obvious that she wanted to do harm to him but couldn't because of the command to leave him only to Voldemort himself. It broke his heart to hear Hermione scream but he could do nothing. When he heard that Bellatrix was concerned about the sword he whispered to Griphook "I will give you the real sword if you tell her the one we have is a fake". He whispered desperate to save his friend. The deal making was interrupted when they heard a crash and cursing. He peered through the crack to see Tonks and Remus fighting Bellatrix and Greyback respectively. Never in the years that Harry had known Remus did he see him this angry.

The tips of his eyes were amber, sharp teeth that he did not even know he had were bared. Harry when he heard someone unlocking the door to investigate hid and struggled with the wizard, Wormtail, struggling over Wormtail's wand. In the struggle Harry shouted "You coward! I saved your life and this is how you repay me?"

Wormtail hesitated for a moment, and in that moment Harry was able to grab the wand. However he never had the chance to use it. The silver glove that was given to him by Voldemort when he lost his hand beat him to it. Harry watched was frozen by shock and horror as Wormtail was strangled to death. Tonks had no problem defeating and killing Greyback and went to Hermione and helped her up.

" Remus we have to go now!" Shouted Tonks trying to talk sense to the enraged werewolf. Harry ran to Hermione holding her on the other side. Tonks had to take him by the arm and pull him off her aunt whom was bloody and broken, and almost dead. While Tonks managed to get Remus to Hermione Bellatrix used her remaining energy to throw her small silver knife. Tonks however saw it happening and was able to deflect it back to her, killing the death eater instantly. She then went to her friends and Disapparated them away to Bill's home.

Two months later

Bill and Fleur were very gracious to let them stay so long. Mr. Ollivander, Luna, and Griphook were fit to return to their homes after a few weeks. Before Mr. Ollivander left he told Harry that there was evidence that the elder wand did in fact exist and death was not a factor for it to be considered the winner's property.

The four concluded that the behavior displayed by Bellatrix pointed to her having a hecrux. Before Griphook left and after much convincing, he told the group how to break into Gringotts to retrieve the item or items. Griphook was reluctant to help but he finally agreed when he was shown that Harry was not like other wizards when he offered the sword for his trouble.

The plan was put on hold while Hermione healed and Fleur gave birth to their son, Arthur

William Weasley. Then when Hermione finally healed Remus proposed to Hermione and she accepted. The four of them were witnesses as they wed in a civil ceremony over looking the beach near the Weasley home. Harry often sat on the rocks thinking of what he had to do, and his feelings for Tonks. Remus was right, these things have a way of figuring themselves out. When he saw that he almost lost Tonks in the fight with Bellatrix he realized how much he truly loved her. He was thankful that she did not die so he had the chance to prove it to her somehow.

_to save Tonks, you need to follow your mother's example._

_Where your treasure is there would your heart be also_

_The last Enemy that will be destroyed is death _

He sighed, everything that he saw and heard indicated that he would die, and that death would save everyone, maybe even Tonks. He was not strong as his mother, or father or godfather. He did not know if he had the courage to face Voldemort and die for his troubles. He was seventeen for Merlin's sake! He barely started his life and now it would be cut short for something that he had no say in!

On the other hand Tonks was suffering for something she had no say in either. You do not choose who your parents are, what your blood is. She was now being punished for her mother's "sin" of marrying a Muggle-born wizard. Making her " impure" an unworthy to live, making her a target for a degrading unfair spell.

He sighed. He had a promise to keep to Dumbledore and his parents. He will continue for that alone and pray that all will end up all right.

Two days later

They went to Gringotts Tonks disguised as her hated aunt to gain access to her safety deposit box that held another hecrux, the cup of Helga Hufflepuff. They were doublecrossed by Griphook who was waiting for them demanding the sword. They had no choice but to hand it over. They eventually escaped on a dragon with the cup into the wilderness of Hogsmeade.

The next evening

Harry had a searing pain in his brain and a vision of a furious Voldemort retrieving what appeared to be a tiara and a wand in Dumbledore's tomb. As he opened his eyes again he found his head in Tonk's lap. Before he had a thought to change his mind he asked Tonks "What do you feel for me Lilith?"

"I think you are a decent man Master Harry. I always liked you, you are kind and compassionate to everyone. Lately I am unsure, I feel something deeper that I am not sure possibly love."

Harry was happy; there was hope at least. "I saw Voldermort again, he is at the school. We need to warn them"

Tonks Apperated them to the room of requirement where they saw the DA hiding out from Death Eaters. There Neville explained how rough things really were. Professor Carrow forced the students to perform Dark Arts on other students for punishment, among other horrible things. Harry warned them that the Death Eaters were coming and to be ready. Hermione then took out her fake gallon and summoned the rest of the DA for reinforcements.

He really did not know what happened after that. He hugged Hermione and Remus and said

"I love you, no matter what happens I want you to know that. You are the best friends anyone could ever hope for." Tonks did the same and said goodbye before she and Harry went to the shrieking shack where he received a vision that Voldemort was there with a badly beaten Snape.

He walked with Tonks to the shak all the way detesting the fact that he could not keep her away from the battle because of that bloody spell.

When they reached Snape he was dying from horrible burns from a spell he used to destroy the tiara.

Harry knelt down to him to hear his last words "Take it. Look…at…me…"

Harry saw that Snape was holding a vile of liquid that appeared to be memories.

Tonks leaned over and closed his eyes, her eyes pricked with tears for her former comrade.

" You should go to Dumbledore's office to look at that Master Harry, it very well could be important".

Harry leaned over and kissed her passionately. "I love you Nymphadora Lilith Tonks. Merlin help me I do. No matter happens to me I want you to know that. If I get out of this I intend to prove this to you, for the rest of my life if need be". The moment he finished his declaration her eyes glowed a bluish white light. He did not have time to try and figure out if the spell was completely broken or not but his instincts told him that she did not have to follow him to his death. He kissed her again and ran out to go to Dumbledore's study.

* Deathly Hollows chapter eight

** Deathly Hollows chapter sixteen

*** Deathly Hollows chapter Sixteen


End file.
